This invention relates to a compaction device and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a trench compaction device adapted for mounting on construction type equipment for compacting fill dirt in trenches and other soil compaction requirements.
Heretofore, there have been various types of compaction wheels, sheepsfoot rollers, vibratory rollers and drums for compacting fill dirt. To eliminate dirt build-up around the compaction wheel and frame, cleaning bars have been mounted on the compaction wheel frames. These cleaning bars quite often would bend, break and would be ineffective in cleaning dirt from around the sides of the compaction wheel.
Also, prior art sheepsfoot rollers and vibratory compaction devices compacted dirt from the top of the ditch downwardly which causes a bridging effect without uniform compaction of the dirt. Also, this type of compaction does not provide for compacting the dirt from the bottom of the ditch upwardly.
In the following United States patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,101 to Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,335 to Linneman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,411 to Ables, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,342 to Roe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,368 to Livesay various types of sheepsfoot compactors and roller attachments are shown for attachment to a compaction type equipment. None of these prior art devices particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject trench compaction device as described herein.